


Fearsome Dragons

by Theriechenbachevent



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theriechenbachevent/pseuds/Theriechenbachevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's finally happened. Lisanna and Natsu confessed to each other. Lucy is devastated, losing the man she loved to another woman, A woman she couldn't even hate. Then, suddenly, Lucy finds comfort in the one place she least expected. </p><p>Who knew Gajeel had it in him?</p><p>LucyxGajeel Crack pairing..i think. </p><p>PLEASE COMMENT. :) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearsome Dragons

"Pssst! Lucy!" The whisper yell jolted Lucy out of the book she had just managed to get into. The Magnolia " House of Books" was her home away from her other two homes. (i.e The Guild and her own apartment.) Until now, it had been a place she was only aware of. Making it a perfect place to retreat from her well meaning but tiring friends. However, the key phrase was  _until recently_ , she should've known that the Dragon Slayers nose would lead him to her, no matter where she was. Lucy sighed and shelved the book, turning to face her best friend of 2 years, grinning broadly.

"Natsu! What-"

"She said yes!" Lucy looked at him, unbelieving. She could feel her heart shattering. She had seen it coming but the shock was their nonetheless.

"What?"

"Lisanna said she loves me too!" Lucy worked hard to keep her smile fixed firmly in place. She didn't want to worry him. She did what he expected her to in this moment.

"That's great!" She smiled, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Lucy was glad that they were in such a dark, dingy bookstore. Had there been bright actual light, Natsu would have seen right through her and she no answers to his questions.

"Thanks for all your help Lucy! I could never have done it without you!" Lucy's smile flickered.  _Like I had a choice,_ she thought bitterly.  _You loved her, and I loved you. You think I could ever say no to you? Deny you what makes you happy? Even if it isn't me?_

She turned to the bookshelves, hiding her face from him and biting her lip to keep from crying.

"You're exaggerating," Lucy exclaimed with false cheeriness. "You would have been fine without me."

"No I'm not! Actually, I was wondering..." He trailed off and Lucy had a flash of insight.  _Oh no. Oh please no. no. no. no no no no. Please don't -_

"If you could help me plan for a date with Lisanna tomorrow?" Lucy forced her feelings under. She couldn't let them get in the way of helping her best friend. He'd never been anything but wonderful to her. He deserved the best and had done nothing wrong. He wasn't to blame for her overactive feelings. She sighed and turned to Natsu, bright smile on her face.

"Silly!" She thumped him on the forehead, leaning against the bookcase, arms crossed over her white tube top clad chest. "You know as well as I do that Lisanna doesn't want anything fancy. She just wants you Why don't you go out for a picnic or something? Or a quiet, cozy dinner at your house." She thought for a moment, remembering his wasteland of a house. She shuddered. "On second thought, use Lisanna's house."

Natsu nodded.

"I like it. I wanna have a quiet dinner with Lisanna, so she can tell me how Edolas was compared to Earthland. But it seems weird to ask your girlfriend out on a date to her own house." His eyes brightened with a sudden idea. "I know! We can use your house Lucy!"

Lucy gaped at her clueless friend, her previous depression momentarily forgotten. Did the boy not own a brain? Or common sense?

"No Natsu, you can't use my house!" Lucy said exasperated.

"Why?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Just because - oh that reminds me. You can't just barge into my apartment whenever you want anymore. Okay? If you do wanna come over, use the front door. I'm serious this time."

"What?" Natsu looked so devastated that Lucy would have laughed had it not been for the situation.

"Natsu, you have a girlfriend now."

"So?"

"Look, how would you feel if Lisanna hung out all the time in say, Gray's house, all the time?"

"I'd kick Gray's ass for moving in on my girlfriend."Came his instantaneous reply.

"Well don't you think Lisanna would feel the same if you keep coming to my house after you guys start dating?"\

"But you guys are friends."

"Yes Natsu," Lucy said with a sad smile. The problem with Natsu and his love for Lisanna was that Lucy couldn't find it in herself to hate either of them. She held no grudge, which left a lot of pent up anger. She knew it wasn;t his fault and nor was it Lisanna's, it was her problem and her's alone. "I love Lisanna just as much as I love Cana, Levy and Mira-Jane, but that doesn't change the fact that she's going to be uncomfortable with the way you're so familiar with my house. She may not say it, but it will be there. You'll have an unnecessary problem to deal with."

Natsu agreed dubiously. "Okay, if you say so. Anyways -" He grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Thanks Lucy! You're the best!"

With that, he left the store, presumably to prepare for his date tomorrow. Lucy watched him grow smaller in the distance, a bitter taste in her mouth. She looked at the rain bearing down on the city.  _How appropriate_ , she thought with a melancholy smile. She summoned Virgo from the spirit realm, requesting an umbrella. Virgo did as asked, returning within moments with the requested item. She knew her master was suffering and as much as she wished to be of help, she also knew that the inadvertent rejection was something that Lucy wanted to deal with herself. Lucy stepped out of the store, into the rain, letting it wash over her skin, willing it to take away her unrequited feelings. She sighed, knowing it wasn't possible. Quick fixes didn't exist after all. But, she thought, it finally happened. Ever since Lisanna had returned, Natsu had been reduced to a stuttering mess every time she'd come around. As soon as she'd seen it, Lucy had had an epiphany of her own. She had fallen in love with the oblivious dragon slayer. And almost right from the start she had known it was useless. She'd seen the way they'd looked at each other. Like they were the only two beings that existed in the world. It was as if time itself didn't matter to them. Lucy knew it wasn't her place to interfere, she had only been around for two years while Lisanna and Natsu had a bond that existed from their youth. A promise. And she could see why Natsu was so attracted to her.

Lisanna was strong, decisive, and most importantly, she was  _never_  the damsel in distress. That seems to be  _my_ occupation, Lucy thought dryly as she wandered through the streets of Magnolia, soaked from head to toe. She paid no mind to the odd looks she was receiving. She returned to her thoughts. Why had she thought he would look her way? Didn't the powerful seek the powerful as mates? Lisanna was amazing in combat, rarely afraid and a brilliant strategist on the battlefield. And what was she? Lucy felt tears stream down her cheeks. Her only value seemed to lie in her aesthetic appearance.

On her hip, she felt the keys rumble, Loke growling as if sensing her self-depreciating thoughts. She put a hand on them to calm him down. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. Lucy realized she was near Magnolia Central Park and that her apartment was on the other side. She decided to take a short cut through the park. Lucy finally seemed to remember she had an umbrella and lifted it over her head to open it and was surprised when she was suddenly doused with what felt like a bucket of water on top of the water. She realized she had dumped the collected water of the umbrella on herself. In an irritated huff, Lucy threw the umbrella away, paying no attention as it disintegrated back to the Spirit Realm. She continued her walk, only to trip on the uneven cobblestone road, sprawling face-first onto the ground. The celestial made hissed as she sat up, feeling a sharp sting on her knee telling her she'd breached skin.

Lucy sat there for a minute. He didn't love her, she realized, and now he never would. Any hope she had was gone. Nothing remained. Everything that had made her life meaningful in the last couple of months suddenly meant nothing to her. The 18 year old began to cry anew. She felt so stupid. So worthless. What was she going to do now? She began to bawl like a child, thankful that the park was deserted. It was as if the very trees of the park were trying to shield her from view, secluding her from the rest of the world.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling behind her, then:

"Oh it's you blondie." Lucy whirled around to come face to - uh - knee - with Gajeel Redfox.

"Gajeel?" Lucy croaked, she winced. She sounded like a 100 year old Obaa-san. She rubbed her eyes with her hands to make sure her eyes werent playing tricks on her.

"I was wondering who that was. You reek of tears you know." Gajeel said bitingly. That was a lie of course - about him not knowing who it was, he meant - Lucy had - and Natsu and Wendy would back him up on this - the most distinct scent. Something like strawberries and lilacs.

"Sh-shut up." She sniffed harder, her voice venomous.

"What's with you? Yer cryin like a big baby." Lucy ignored him and gingerly got to her feet, wrinkling her nose at the feel of squelchy clothing,

"You know, Salamander came in earlier, yelling about how the barmaid's sister was his woman or some crap." Gajeel said conversationally, grinning as Lucy's shoulders stiffened.

"Oh," he said." You liked the little doofus didn't you?" Her hands clenched into fists. "Wow, guess having big boobs isn't as helpful as you'd think." He mused aloud, watching out of the corner of his eyes as her fisted hands began to shake. "Well whatever, just go punch him or something." He paused. "Oh please tell me you aren't one of those ' I thought he was my knight in shining armor' girls are you?"

"Shut up." Lucy's voice shook with anger.

Gajeel went on as if he hadn't heard her.

"God you're stupid if you are. That's probably why he went to the barmaid's sister, cause you like playing the damsel in distress." When she froze, Gajeel knew he'd hit a nerve. "You might wanna do something about that you know. No one wants a wuss for a woman. It's just a pain in the pain in the ass."

"Shut  _up"_  Lucy said with a little more force this time.

"It's like you have to be constantly saving their weak asses and getting beat up for it too. That's probably why -"

" _SHUT UP!_ " Lucy roared in fury, lunging around to roundhouse kick the dragon slayer in the face. She was honestly surprised when her foot came into contact with his jaw.  _What the- There`s no way he didn`t see that coming. He should have been able to avoid that._ She thought incredulously. Lucy had fully expected him to grab her foot and possibly fling her away. To her shock, the momentum from her kick sent Gajeel flying into a nearby tree, hitting it with considerable force. She stood staring dumbly for a second until a stream of blood flowed down the side of his skull. She snapped out of her shock and ran over to the sprawled man.

"Oh my god! Gajeel I am so so so SORRY! I - I didn't mean to hurt you - I mean I  _did_ but - but - but I didn't -" A chuckle stopped her short. She narrowed her eyes.

"Gajeel Redfox, you sure as  _hell_ better not be laughing at me."

Gajeel began to laugh in earnest now.

"Feelin' better already bunny girl?" He asked, cocky smirk on his face. Stunned, Lucy realized she  _did_  feel better...she felt...lighter... _relieved_  even. Almost like she could breathe again. But that would mean he - _no way_  he didn't do that just because...

"Did you do that on purpose? Say all those terrible things to  _make_  me hit you?" She said incredulously, looking at the man in front of her. He stopped laughing and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sometimes, the only way you feel better is when you can, you know, hit something." Lucy's eyes widened involuntarily.  _How did he know she wanted to hit something?_  But what was weirder was that he had allowed himself to become the punching bag. She hadn't thought Gajeel's pride would allow that. Why -

_Drip_

The blood continued to drip steadily from the wound on Gajeels forehead.

"Oh my gosh!" Her train of thought was cut off as she pulled out a soaking wet handkerchief. Huffing in irritation, she wrung out as much water as she could and mopped up as much blood as the wet piece of cloth would allow.

"Hey - Hey - Bunny girl, leave it alone. I'll be fine, I've had worse, remember?"

Lucy glared at him.

"Shut up, you crappy Iron bastard." Gajeels eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You always this foul-mouthed blondie?"

"Only for you baka. By the way, I'm still mad at you for your stupid insults.I haven't forgiven you for that yet."

He at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"I didn't mean it." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, I didn't mean all the things I said, okay? I just said them because I knew it would piss you off enough to hit me." He stretched his jaw experimentally.

"Although I take back what I said about you being weak. You've got a mean round house kick." He rubbed his jaw and was surprised when Lucy sat back on her heels to smile brightly at him.

"Apology accepted."

"What?" Lucy got up, picking in annoyance at her wet clothes.

"You're trying to say sorry for pissing me off, right? So I said I accept. Now get up, let's go!" She tugged on his arm and as he got up, Lucy skittered back, realizing how tall he was. Gajeel noticed her sating and smirked, exposing his fangs.

"What, scared?"

Lucy flushed, and kicked him hard behind the knee.

"No way you ass. You're a hundred years too early to scare me!" Lucy said, she sure as hell wasn't about to tell him that for a second, she'd remembered that she'd always had a thing for tall men.

"Really?" He paused. "Where are we going Bunny girl?"

"The guild, I have a name you know. And I know you know it."

"Yeah, I know, but I like bunny girl better. And no way. I am not going to the guild like this! I'm made of metal you dunce, I'll rust like a crappy tin man. And it's all because of you!"

"Tch, like I asked for it."

"You sure are pissy for a small woman."

"Are you looking for a fight dammit?"

It was in this same bickering fashion that the two arrived at Gajeels home. It was modest enough, Lucy observed. Clearly, it was only here to satisfy the basics. Gajeel opened the door and stomped inside, Lucy in tow.

"There you are Gajeel, I was wondering why you suddenly bolted from the -" Pantherlily was cut off as Gajeel slammed a hand over his mouth, flushing pink. Lily raised an eyebrow as he took in Gajeel's company. Lucy wringed out her hair as she stepped in the room, smiling at the exceed.

"Hi Lily."

Lily seemed to get the hint that his friend was trying to tell him and wisely stayed quiet about it.

"Hello Lucy, what a  _surprise_  to see you here. He didn't kidnap you did he?" He pointed to his disgruntled dragon slayer who was taking his shirt off behind him.

"Wha- I didn't kidnap her!"

"Haha, it's a surprise for me too," Lucy threw an annoyed look in Gajeel's direction. "We're here because Mr. Prissy Pants here needs a change of clothes. Apparently he can't handle a little water." She smirked when she heard Gajeel sputter indignantly at her.

"Prissy -? One day, I am going to send you  _flying_  little girl." He growled.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" She kicked him, sending him flying down the hallway, rolling to a stop in front of his bedroom door.

"I'LL KILL YOU BLONDIE! YOU WAIT!" Lucy rolled her eyes as Pantherlily watched the goings on with some amusement.  _This is interesting. Gajeel is almost acting like himself around her. I've never seen him do that before. With Levy, he always had to treat like she was made of glass. This one matches him, maybe even exceeds him, every step of the way. They're going at the same pace!_

"Just hurry up you big pile of scrap metal!" Lucy started as she felt Lily lightly tap her on the shoulder.

"Lucy-san, I think it would be best if you changed as well."

"I don't have a spare set of clothes"  _And there is no way I'm calling out a spirit for that, I don't want to be relying on them too much. Besides a little water never hurt anyone._

"I'm sure Gajeel would only be too happy to lend you some of his clothes."

"Like hell I will!" Came the shouted reply from the far room. Lily sighed as Lucy yelled back.

"I assure you , the feeling is  _entirely_  mutual metal head!"

" Sorry Lucy-san, " Lily said, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to walk around like that." He pointed to her shirt, turning away with a light blush on his face. Lucy looked down to her white tank top and white frilly skirt, that had gone entirely transparent. She eeked slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"On second thought, I'll take what ever you've got."

10 minutes later, Lucy was in Gajeel's bathroom, sighing blissfully as she stripped off her wet clothes, dropping them in the bag Lily had provided, promising to rinse her clothes out and return them by tomorrow. Thank fully her underwear, though slightly damp, was still wearable. She eyed the clothing she had been given to wear. It seemed Gajeel owned nothing but vests and tunic pants, aside from the suit he wore when singing which he claimed was sacred to the art of singing and couldn't be worn by a mere human  _blah blah blah ._ Lucy rolled her eyes, honestly, the man was such an idiot sometimes. Since she had decided she would look ridiculous sporting the same outfit as Gajeel, she had decided to turn the vest into a dress. She used the belt that came with it and tied the vest closed securely. She looked at her self in the bathroom mirror.

 _You are beautiful,_ she told herself firmly.  _You'll be okay. You'll get over it. He isn't the only man on the planet. You are beautiful,_ she repeated in her mind.  _You are strong, not weak, you aren't - hic! -_

Dammit.

She was crying again. She was over him, it was true, but the ordeal had brought out things that she had kept suppressed until now. It was true she supposed. She as weak, frail, a burden to her team, doomed to play the damsel in distress forev-

"Oi, blondie! You done or what?"

 _Shit.-hic!-_  She tried to calm down. She had already cried once in front of him. She wasn't about to do it again.

"Ye-yes! I'll be out in a minute!"

There was a moment's pause and then:

"Are you stupid or something? You know I can  _smell_  your tears right? Why're you cryin' again?"

Lucy smiled slightly through her tears. She felt something warm up inside her when she realized that he cared enough to ask her what was wrong when it would have been so easy to ignore it.

"Do you think I'm weak?" She asked, leaning on the door using the back, unaware that Gajeel was doing the same on the other side. He sighed, he had known that this would happen. She all of a sudden was forced to deal with things that she wasn't ready to face yet. She was trying to cope nonetheless - and for some reason, he wasn't sure why, he wanted all of her problems to just disappear/ SOmething about her suffering - in any way - didn't sit well with him. He liked her best when she was smiling, carefree and happy. It dawned on him suddenly, that these weren't normal feelings. They were the sort of feelings one had when one desired another. And he wanted her.

Bad.

There was a reason his eyes followed her where ever she went, he realized. Even when he'd been with Levy, his eyes were on her. Levy had understood though, and they had parted on more or less amiable terms. There was a reason, he supposed, that he was so hyper aware of her, a reason why he'd bolted out of the house the minute he'd smelled her scent and the tears mingling with it.

"Gajeel?" His mind snapped back to the present.

"Well yer talkin about physical combat, then yeah blondie, you're weak." He could practically see her flinch on the other side as her biggest insecurity was confirmed.

"But what's wrong with that?" He asked. Lucy's eye's widened. What was wrong with that? Didn't he see the problem?

"I mean it's not like you can't do any thing about being weak. It's not an incurable disease or something." Gajeel continued. "If you're weak, then get stronger. If you're afraid then learn not to be, conquer your fears. That's how life works. No one is perfect. What matters is being able to confront your problems and fix them the best you know how."

Lucy was silent as she pondered his words. She hadn't known Gajeel could be so persuasive. Gajeel was right though, right now, her only course of action was to get stronger.

"Will you train me?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

She unlocked and opened the door, coming face to face with Gajeel. She smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"Train me. Show me what it means to have the strength to protect your nakama." She put her hands on her hips when he didn't reply, staring at her dumbfounded. "What? Can't you do it? Is it too hard for big ol' Gajeel to train a  _girl?_ " She knew she had him when he suddenly snapped out of whatever stupefaction he'd been in, smirking at her challenge.

"You're going to regret this bunny girl." Inwardly, Gajeel had only just been able to avoid a nosebleed of catastrophic proportions. He had no idea that a girl wearing mens' clothing could look so damn  _sexy_. Although he suspected part of the appeal lay largely in the fact that it was  _his_  clothing she was wearing. He waved off her quizzical look when she caught him staring, choosing instead to respond to Lily's demands that they be on their way to the guild.

As they stepped out of Gajeel's home, Lucy saw that it had stopped raining, leaving a wonderfully natural scent in the air. Like flowers and well,  _rain._  She breathed deeply, savoring the feeling of the cool air on her skin. It was intensly calming.

"You look real stupid breathing like that you know."

Lucy twitched.  _This guy!_  She tried to double kick him in the face, only to be blocked by Gajeel.

"You have no artistic sense Metal Head!"

"Ha? You wanna say that again? I have so much artistic skill it would drive you crazy! My singing is God's gift to this pitiful world!"

"I thought you didn't believe in god?" Gajeel ducked as Lucy threw a punch at him.

"Well, if I did, then it would be!" He blocked the kick she was aiming at his head.

"But you don't, so it isn't ! HA!" Lucy laughed in his face, dodging a swing from Gajeel.

"What are you? A kid?"

Pantherlily sighed and they continued to the Guild in much the same fashion. Bickering the whole way, it was strange he thought. They had such good chemistry, it was like watching a female Gajeel. He shuddered at the thought.  _Alright, that was more disturbing than I thought it would be._  They arrived at the guild where Lucy abruptly stopped, steeling herself. Pantherlily went ahead, sensing that maybe the two wanted a moment alone. He could not have known how right he was.

"Are they in there?" Lucy asked Gajeel. His brows knit in confusion but cleared when he realized to whom she was referring. He sniffed lightly. Yep, there it was. the smell of fire and brimstone, and a subtle scent of something more earthy, wooden. He nodded, seeing Lucy's expression falter.

"You don't have to do this so soon you know?" He said, watching as she bit her lip, staring at the wooden door. "I could walk ya back home or somethin'" Lucy shook her head, squaring her shoulders.

"No, this is something I have to do. I'll never be able to move on otherwise." She glanced at him, smiling slightly. "Thanks though. For caring, I mean."

Suddenly, Gajeel felt  _very_  embarrased. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Wh-whatever."

"Aw blushing like a school girl." Gajeel snapped his head in her direction indignantly.

"Who's blushing like a -mmf!" He cut off as a soft pair of lips covered his own. He could only stared, stupefied as Lucy pulled back, cheeks tinged a light pink.

"I guess I don't believe in Knight's in shining armor, but I  _do_ believe in fearsome dragons." She winked at him and walked ahead into the guild, leaving Gajeel in a state of utter shock.

Lucy walked into the guild, seeing the scene she had expected. It was complete chaos as the guild celebrated Natsu and Lisanna. The couple in question looked happier than ever. Natsu's arm never left her waist and they answered jovially to all the questions they were being asked and responded in kind to being teased. Lucy smiled softly, they looked happy, so why should she be sad? Her best friend had found the partner he deserved. She walked up behind Lisanna and hugged her from behind.

"Lisanna!" She squealed, "I'm so happy for you!" Lisanna turned around and hugged Lucy back.

"Thank you! I know if you hadn't helped him, this bonehead would never have pulled it off!" She said, affectionately bumping Natsu on the head. The pink haired boy rose and turned around to face them.

"Hey that's mean!" He complained, grinning at Lucy who still had her arms wrapped around his girl friend.

"But it's true, Lucy did help a lo-" Natsu suddenly scrunched his nose and sniffed, recoiling as if he'd smelled something unpleasent. "hey are you wearing Gajeel's clothes?" He sniffed again. "Gross! You are! That's why you reek of him! Why are you wearing his clothes Lucy?" Lisanna, and Mira-jane, who had been serving drinks behind them stared at her wide eyed. They weren't sure if she knew the significance of wearing another man's clothing. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Well, I-" She was cut off as the guild doors were thrown wide open and Gajeel himself stomped inside, startling the trio.

"OI! Airhead! I ain't done with you yet!" Gajeel yelled, walking towards her. An angry tic appeared on Lucy's head.  _Who was he calling an airhead?_

"Why you -!" She ran towards him and delivered a flying kick to his face, not caring that her dress flipped up in the process to the delight of the men in the Guild.

"Whoo! Go Lucy!"

Natsu, Lisanna and Mira-jane watched the two exchange blows, eyes following their every movement.

"Pea brained musclehead!"

"Bubblehead bunny girl!"

"wha-? I only wore that outfit ONCE! Why is it the only thing you remember? I have a name you know!" She drop kicked him in the head, only to have her kick blocked and for Gajeel to grab her leg. She paled, he had her right where he wanted her.

Mira-Jane watched the fight closely, with interest.

"Have those two always been this close?" She wondered aloud, her brain working a mile a minute. Natsu snorted.

"Close? He tried to kill her remember?" Lisanna was just as confused as the others in the guild. This was new behavior for Lucy. She usually never took part in guild brawls and here she was, voluntarily duking it out with Gajeel, the biggest and scariest of the batch.

"I dunno, but don't they sort of remind of Natsu and ...Gray?" She trailed off as she saw Gajeel grab Lucy's captured leg and yank her toward him, hooking it around his waist, using his other hand to grab the back of her head, pulling her in for a passionate kiss the likes of which Natsu and Lisanna hadn't even experienced. The guild exploded with cheers and hoots as Natsu stared, horrified with the sudden change in atmosphere between the two, while the Strauss sibling stared in shock. Even Mira- Jane hadn't seen that coming.

"EW!" Natsu bellowed. "How does that remind you of me and Gray Lisanna? And why is Lucy kissing that scrapheap? OI LUCY! Get away from him! He's just a stupid metal head!" Lucy and Gajeel broke off the kiss, panting and staring at each other. With out breaking eye contact, Lucy replied to Natsu breathlessly.

"Maybe. But he's  _my_  metal head."

Gajeel grinned at the declaration and yelled loud enough that whole guild could hear him.

"OI LISTEN UP BASTARDS! LUCY IS  _MINE_  SO HANDS OFF!"

_Smack!_

"Ow! Crazy violent woman!"

"Who're you calling violent? Can't you be more delicate about these things?"

"Do I look like a fucking pansy?"

"You're dead!"

With that, the fight resumed. Mira-Jane and Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Um, Nee-san, they love each other...right?" She watched Lucy literally punched Gajeel in the face.

"Yeah..." Mira-Jane had never been this confused about a couple, and that was saying something.

"Oi, bubble butt! Come get me if you can!"

"Bubble-? I'm going to turn you into fucking scrap metal!"

And suddenly, they were kissing again.

"..probably?" Mira-Jane finished. "Who knows? Even Kami-sama couldn't figure those two out if he tried." With that the two shrugged, Mira-Jane continuing to serve drinks and Lisanna leaving to find her trautmatised boyfriend.

"You're heavy."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is an insanely loooong oneshot. The pairing is what one would call "crack" I guess? Anyways, it started out as NaLu and somehow morphed into GaLu. I'm not sure how that happened myself. It just kinda did. I'm fairly new to Fairy Tail so I don't have as good a grasp of the characters as I would like, but I tried. I hope the characters arent too OOC but you''ll be the judge of that I guess. So tell me what you think and PLEASE be nice and REVIEW!


End file.
